Lolita
by Plastic Red Lips
Summary: Role model by morning. Prostitute by night. That's how Mikan Sakura liked it.
1. Every Whore Needs a Mentor

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

My first fanfic. **Do not read if you can't handle adult themes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lolita <strong>**(ˌlo'li:tə) **

**_n._** a sexually precocious young girl

* * *

><p><strong>Every Whore Needs a Mentor<strong>

_... welcome to the life the fabulous Mikan Sakura!_

* * *

><p>Role model by morning. Prostitute by night. That's how Mikan Sakura liked it.<p>

And that's also how her client, the famous Mr. Shiro Hyuuga, liked it.

And bitch, the bastard payed big money if she had him wet even before they fucked.

He liked to see her so much like a good teenager, so motherfucking innocent and virginal in her school uniform. It made him ache all over. And damn, he liked it even more at night when all they did was suck each other's privates and kiss like there's no tomorrow in her see-through, barely-there lingerie.

And Mikan knew this was his weakness. Seeing her all like a child in the daylight and a stripper by night.

Mikan liked playing Barbie Doll for him. Of Fuck Doll. Whatever.

It was _fun_.

And besides, it earned her big money.

She was already a top student even before they met. She just had her A-game upgraded. She became _the_ top-star, law-fearing role model high school student in Alice Academy.

And he loved her for it. Showered her with gifts of jewelries, lingeries and clothes.

Oh, Shiro and Mikan weren't in love. They were fuck buddies. He liked to tease her. She liked to tease him. It was business. Nothing personal.

They both benefit from it.

In fact, Mikan was mainly the one who got something out of their little endeavors. When what Shiro only gained is fun and pleasure, she gained knowledge. She learned what men wanted, what they expected. And so she performed better at her job as a prostitute.

At first, you see, nobody wanted her. Every man that ever went in, didn't even look at her twice. She was young. She was sixteen. She had no experience. Not until Shiro came along.

He wanted her. Since then, he fucked her senseless. Brought her to extremes she never knew existed. He taught her everything she needed to know. He told her how to blow, bite, lick, taste... _Everything_. And she be damned if she said that she wasn't pleasured by everything he did. Because she was pleasured. Heck, she experienced bliss every time they finished. She wanted everything he was doing to her at night. _Wanted_ it.

And so she sought him every night. He sought her every night.

It all worked out.

And now, she was almost what every man wanted from the prostitute house.

She was god-damned _richer_ than the fucking owner. She was envied, praised, worshiped by her other co-workers.

She was lucky.

And the only thing she actually needed to do?

Make men scream, moan and fucking groan.

She was Mikan Sakura.

Role model student. Prostitute. _Fabulous._

* * *

><p><strong>The Infamous Alice Academy.<strong>

* * *

><p>Shiro had a son.<p>

A _fucking _son.

What next, a wife? A _fucking_ wife?

What? So she was a home-wrecker now?

_Bastard._

She never noticed him before. She never really cared about the students of Alice Academy. She did her job as the Student Council President, beat every other people's ass in exams, and not do anything to even upset the Student Handbook of Rules and Regulations.

She didn't notice _anyone_.

And it was by pure fate, that of all the students, of all the people she could first notice, she noticed _him_.

Shiro Hyuuga's_ fucking son._

Of course she wouldn't have noticed him if he didn't scare the beejeebees out of her ass by beating her Top Spot at the Examination Results.

But she did. She noticed _him_. Well, no. Actually, she noticed his name.

_Natsume Fucking Hyuuga._

Minus the fucking, of course.

Her heart stopped beating. The world stopped.

He can't be Shiro's son, can he? He couldn't be his son.

Because if he had a son, it would mean he had a wife.

_Shit._

Mikan didn't want to ruin marriages and crap like that. She just wanted fun.

And so she ran. She ran towards the section of this Natsume Hyuuga boy.

It was recess, she knew the more popular boys of his section stayed in his section's classroom in one of her rounds. She tried her luck by guessing he was one of them. She had to do this. She needed to know.

She ran. She ran and stopped. She was in front of the door. She opened it.

And she stopped breathing.

There. In front of her. Was the exact same replica of Shiro Hyuuga.

_Fuck._

* * *

><p><strong>Up next on <em>Lolita<em>:**

Mikan meets Natsume Hyuuga.

Mikan confronts Shiro Hyuuga.

And faces the _truth_.

* * *

><p>Ah, okay. So this is my first fanfic. Be gentle with me people. ((:<p>

And please tell me if I need to raise the Rating higher? Maybe M? Because I'm not familiar with your tastes. So yeah.

And oh, review? :D


	2. Bitch Ain't Backing Down

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

My first fanfic. **Do not read if you can't handle adult themes. **

**I have now decided this will be a rated M fic. And now that it is, some sexy sex will be going on. Starting now. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Lolita <strong>**(,lo'li:tə) **

**_n._** a sexually precocious young girl

* * *

><p><strong>Bitch Ain't Backing Down.<strong>

_... welcome to the life of the fabulous Mikan Sakura!_

* * *

><p>Mikan composed herself. She could not show any surprise in here.<p>

'Section A?' She asked coolly. There were four boys with him. But obviously, they considered him their leader.

It irked her.

His stance, his hair and his frame. The way every boy in his group was immediately assembled around him like they sensed danger and needed to protect him. Yeah right, if anyone was in danger here, it was her. Not him.

She was a_ fucking home-wrecker. _

Were_ they _home-wreckers_? She didn't think so!_

He was leaning against the blackboard casually, his back's weight placed against it. He stood like he owned the fucking place.

And Mikan noticed, what stood Shiro and this Natsume boy apart were their eyes. Shiro's eyes were warm black. But his was crimson. Bright, piercing crimson.

'Yes, Ms. President?' _Fuck. _Even their voices were almost alike.

She leveled her eyes with him, not flinching. 'Natsume Hyuuga?' She arched an eyebrow, matched her posture and stance to rival his. If he though he owned the fucking place, she was going to think she fucking owned the place too!

This Natsume guy looked at her coldly, as if his eyes was already seeing her soul just by looking at her. 'Hn?'

* * *

><p>He sucked on her bottom lip as she undid his pants, feeling the weight of him in her hands.<p>

She giggled.

He stopped.

'What's so funny?' An amused eyebrow shot up. She giggled some more and played with his penis, holding, moving up and down.

He moaned.

'Nothing,' She traced her his cock, feeling it quiver, 'You just seem to grow every time.' And then she flipped him over the bed. She licked her lip. 'Don't move.' She decided to let him feel her sex just over his cock. She grinded. He groaned.

'Fuck, Mikan. Don't tease me like that.' Mikan captured his lips and let just a small part of him enter her. Feeling him a already a little wet, she tortured him even some more. She moved up, felt him leave her entrance, and instead torture him more just by sitting on his stomach and touching herself.

'Open your eyes, dammit.' She fiddled with her nipples and arched her back. 'Aah... So good. Shiro, look at me!' She let her fingers wander on her clit and got herself some of her juice. She waved them on his face and let him taste it. 'Do you taste how hot I am for you, my dear Shiro?'

'Mikan, me inside you. Now.' She tsked her tongue. 'But, Shiro, where would the fun in that be? How about...' She moved herself up his chest, leaving a trail of her wetness all over his stomach. 'Lick me dry first. I know how you love to do that.' Shiro growled.

'Come here,' He held her hips, and almost dragged her up his mouth. Her centre was placed on his mouth. He licked her.

'Oh, god! Shi- Shiro!' She gasped as his tongue tortured her. 'God! Faster!' But he didn't listen. He continued his slow merciless torture, reaching her most sensitive areas and teasing even more. 'So wet, Mikan. So fucking wet.' He teased some more, but then he stopped.

'Wh- What happened?' Mikan was already sedated. Her eyes half-closed. Her mouth was swollen and agape. He decided to get her right then and there before she should even protest.

He slid all of him inside her. 'Ahhh! Shiro! Don't surp- Ah!' He moved inside her. 'Shi- God!' He slid in. Out. In. Out. In.

And then he moved. She went with his pace.

'Shit, Shiro! Faster! God! Harder! There! Fuck!' Mikan touched her own breasts, to add to the pleasure. But then she couldn't take it anymore, she wrapped herself around him, her legs straddling him, her arms around his neck. She pushed, grinded, felt.

She screamed.

* * *

><p>They lay naked in the bed, wrapped around each other.<p>

Shiro just had the stress out of his body flushed out. And because of his Mikan. Again.

'Shiro, darling?' She sighed against him. Her hand pushed the dark hair out of his face.

'Mmm?' He held her closer and buried his face in her neck.

'D-do,' she stuttered. He looked at her, her eyes. What was wrong? 'Do you have a...' She stopped again and sighed. She buried her head in his chest and inhaled his scent. It always seemed to calm her down.

'Do I have a what, Mikan?' He brushed her hair. Mikan remembered her encounter with Natsume that morning.

After he affirmed he was Natsume, Mikan looked dumbfounded and fucking lost. She fumbled with her words and appeared like a total idiot.

_'C-C-Congratulations.'_

And then she ran for her life.

'Mikan?' She gathered her courage.

'Shiro, do you have a son?' She felt him stiffen. She held her breath.

Suddenly, there was a tense silence.

And then he guffawed.

_Fucking guffawed._

'Mikan, where did you get that idea? I'm only twenty-six for goodness' sake!' She was dumbfounded again. Of course! He was only twenty-six! How could she forget! Stupid, stupid stup-_Wait._

If he didn't have a son... then, who the hell is Natsume fucking Hyuuga?

'Then, who's Natsume Hyuuga?' He stiffened once again. And he let go of her. He sat up.

With the comfortable mood gone, 'He's my brother.'

* * *

><p><strong>- T - B - C -<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Review, please. :)<em>


	3. Buh, Buh, Buh, Bastard

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>Lolita <strong>**(,lo'li:tə) **

**_n._** a sexually precocious young girl

* * *

><p><strong>Buh-Buh-Buh-Bastard<strong>

_... welcome to the life of the fabulous Mikan Sakura!_

* * *

><p>Mikan is stressed.<p>

And whenever Mikan is stressed, she shops.

With her Visa in hand, stress in tow and elegant handbag in arm, she walked right in the door of the newly built _Francois Charmont Mall, _only for the finest, the elite, the fortunate.

'Good Morning, Miss , I hope you have a nice day.' The security guard muttered.

'Thank you,' was her simple, superior reply.

She had the whole mall closed, it was always like that. With Shiro always spending for her, and her own money to boot, it was almost natural for her to close any mall she wanted to close. In fact, she was so well known to all thirty malls in her city, they closed down the mall when they just saw her Mercedes coming from a mile away. They made her wait for amazingly exactly ten minutes in the VIP section, and after that, well, she was all alone in the mall.

Her personal shopping assistants came running beside her, she continued to walk. They tried to match her pace as they talked, trying to oust each other.

'Miss, I have had the newest of styles laid out for you in floor 3, complete with shoes and hand— '

'Another advance collection is laid out for you in floor 16, compliments of the designer Valentin— '

'Bree Lliolle, Editor-In-Chief of the Elle magazine has especially made designs for you, Miss— '

'Teen Vogue has offered to do designs for you right on spot— '

Mikan continued to walk, appearing to ignore each and every one of her stylists.

'Ladies,' Everyone stopped bickering with each other. 'I would want to have a private shopping session. You may go now. Your pay will be given, as always, on your way out.'

'But miss, we are hired to stay— '

'No, no. Thank you. I can manage on my own.' Mikan smiled her angelic smile to them. They seemed to be taken aback. But hey, who can refuse a good pay with no work behind it? Simple. No one.

Mikan went around each and every store of the whole clothes department.

* * *

><p>Natsume decided he wanted to talk to Mikan Sakura today.<p>

Natusme always knew there was something about Mikan Sakura that irked him.

She was almost too perfect to be walking around the hallways of Alice Academy.

The way she perfected all her exams, adored by all teachers and worshiped by every guy in the academy. It was too much.

She didn't even know it.

She was too superficial. Too good. Too fake. Too Barbie-ish.

Her posture, her elegance, it was all too much to be just Plain Mikan Sakura. There had to be something more.

And then he realized it.

_Sakura..._

The name was occasionally thrown around the dining table. In fact, he think he heard a family member mention it a few times. Maybe it was his father... Or his brother... He couldn't remember.

He raided his brain on all information he knew about it.

And then it hit him. Hard.

So that's why.

* * *

><p>After exactly three hours, she had six shopping bags in her arms, and about twenty more salesmen behind her carrying more of her bags out of the mall.<p>

_Natsume Hyuuga._

She clenched her fists. Now that she did think about it, he always saw _that boy_ looking at her in the school hallways, always sitting near her table at lunch, and always bumping into her every now and then.

But none of it got her attention.

So he settled for beating her with what she considered to be her very source of pride and happiness.

The Number One spot above all smart students in Alice Academy.

Oh, it got her attention, all right. And her pride. And her happiness. It got everything sucked out of her.

And the way he almost had a knowing look in his eye when she invaded his classroom, it was... it was... _irritating_.

She wanted to punch him in the face and bolt.

'You can drop all the bags in the other car,' All tweny men nodded and went with their task. Mikan dropped her six bags in the backseat.

She had her own tasks to fulfill.

One of them having another steamy sexy sex with Shiro, another getting some more from a wealthy customer, and a dinner with Natsume Hyuuga.

Don't ask. It happened so fast. It was a blur.

She woke up this morning in her queen size bed, ready to try everything on in her closet when hre cellphone beeped like crazy. Mikan, being the awesome creature that she is, didn't even bother to check who called and just zapped her cellphone open like a boss.

'Speak, mortal!' She joked. She thought it was a friend of hers or something. She even thought it was Shiro or some love-crazed customer of hers.

'President,' It was deep, manly, cold, arrogant and almost sounded obnoxious from the other line (and mind you, she has no idea how all of those traits can be amazingly expressed in just one word), and she would die if she didn't admit it almost sounded like sexy statement all said in the cellphone.

It sounded like sex.

And she was turned on.

She swore, right then and there she stood up like a motherfather and said: 'Natsume Hyuuga! My man! What izz uh-upp?' Intentionally saying the last letter longer, like a total crazy mental person who just escaped the mental hospital and wasn't caught.

Oh yeah. Nice way to go Mikan. You just ordered yourself a nice bucket of humiliation with a little mortification on the side.

'Dinner, 7 pm. I'll pick you up at your penthouse. Wear something simple.' And he was gone. Not even giving her a chance to agree.

Wear something simple?

Her mind raced on all the naughty things she could do to him and how _simple_ he could get her out of her clothes. She almost moaned in anticipation.

And so simple, she was going to wear.

* * *

><p>She was not wearing anything simple at all, Natsume decided.<p>

She was wearing a intricately designed black leather jacket that only covered half of her upper body, over a black boxer shirt. It was almost see through.

He could see the silhouette of her belly button.

It turned him on.

And man, the legs on those barely there shorts.

He wanted to kiss her.

She opened the door to his car.

And then she opened her mouth. 'Natsume, I don't know what this is about, and it better be good. I can't waste my time mingling with people like you, I have tons to do as the president. I just can't leave my work, you know I'm busy. I have papers to check, assignments to do, projects to make, lessons to review, and by all means you just beat me at the last exam, I can't just rest! I need to— ' Mikan Sakura, he decided was a very loud. And a liar. A very good liar. '— and then there are those upcoming festivals in the school, Natsume, I just can't— '

'I know your secret.' Natsume said.

'— And then the— Wait. _What?_' Mikan stood dumbfounded.

'And you better get in before I tell the whole school about it.'

_Fuck._

* * *

><p><em>Up next:<em>

Will Natsume reveal her secret?

And how the hell will Mikan react to him knowing it?

All on the next chapter of **_Lolita_**!

* * *

><p><em>And I lessened the bad words for you, guys. I learned it was annoying for you. So yeah. :))<em>

_And please tell me if there are mistakes. :)_

_Review me your love. :))_


	4. U R Underneath I

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>Lolita <strong>**(,lo'li:tə) **

**_n._** a sexually precocious young girl

* * *

><p><strong>U R Underneath I<strong>

_... welcome to the life of the fabulous Mikan Sakura!_

* * *

><p>A million things raced through her brain that moment.<p>

He knew her secret. He knew she was sleeping with his brother. Who was twenty six. Who was ten years her senior.

Oh _god_.

She was scared. And... she was _excited_. If he knew the secret, he would blackmail her. And he'd make her do things... _dirty_ things. That involved a bed. A very sweaty body... and... and... _Christ_. It was making her wet already. She could almost feel the liquid in her panties.

And the man probably screamed sex just by sitting in his car. His black hair, his lips, his red piercing eyes... _Oh_. Seriously. All he had to do was breathe and then...

Sex. Sex. _Sex._

God have mercy on her soul.

"You... know?" she asked while sitting in the passenger seat, widening her eyes in a fashion that she hoped was cute and innocent both at the same time.

"Yes," And without another word, he drove off.

* * *

><p>His penthouse. That's where he took her.<p>

Which oddly, only had a very huge bed.

So she was right. He did want to have sex with her.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this moment, Miss Mikan." He sat on the bed. And he pat the space beside him, motioning for her to do the same.

She did.

She became wetter, hotter and oh so turned on.

She was dripping.

_Oof!_

The next thing she knew, she was under him. His mouth dangerously close to her face. She could almost taste him.

"Why?" He's asked.

"What?"

"Why'd you do it?" He had her pinned down, her hands helplessly pinned as well.

She was surprised. Nobody ever asked her that question before. Even Shiro never asked that. And honestly, she didn't know the answer to that question as well. It hasn't been long, has it?

"I... I needed to get away." Was her only reply. She felt him press harder against her. Good lord. Was he torturing her? She could almost feel his groin in her wetness.

* * *

><p>Natsume was a respected man in Japan.<p>

Respected, but not known.

All credit, of course, went to his father, or his ever-perfect brother, or his sister.

He was always in the shadows. Of course the first-born was always the heir, who needed Natsume? He was a lowly second son. They hoped for a daughter, whose beauty was going to be envied and praised. All to add honor and glory to what is already the glorious Hyuuga family. But instead, they got him. He was of no use.

Oh they got their wish alright. The third child was born. A girl. Aoi Hyuuga. As pretty as a red rose. And as dangerous as its thorns as well. Adored by many. Loved by all.

He spent his life trying to be as good as his brother. Or even half as loved as Aoi. But he knew love was asking too much. Maybe just their approval. That was enough for him.

He conducted studies, research, and well, more research.

That's when he stumbled upon her.

Tangerines Lois Tremaine. Daughter of CEO Brad Tremaine and _Runway_ Magazine Chief Editor Lleolle Tremaine. Heiress of billions and billions of money. Treated as a princess since wombhood. Born in the United Stated of America. Popularly known as Lois. Bred like a true aristocrat. Raised like a true elite.

He was fourteen. She was fourteen. A perfect match, some would say. And that's when it hit him hard.

Tangerines Lois Tremaine was going to expand the family business farther than he can imagine. If he, somehow, married her. It was crazy, he knew. Hard, but not that impossible.

All he needed to do was charm her with the Hyuuga charm, and let all fall into place. He would earn his family's approval. He was going to study in America when he got to college, anyway. And it was sure that they would cross paths. All rich people did.

That was his crazy, spur-of-the-moment plan. Terribly insane, but devastatingly good.

He grew obsessed with her life. Swallowing up every little thing he could about Lois. He watched her turn into a beautiful fifteen-year old. Watched her debute in ballet, and her feeble attempts at modeling for her mother. And then she disappeared. Just like that.

But then Mikan Sakura turned up at Alice Academy.

Her eyes a tint darker than Lois' very own famous chocolate browns. The familiar stance. Even the smile. Heck, even the name! Everything!

Except for one.

Her hair. Lois was a popular, short-haired strawberry blonde.

This Mikan had auburn hair. Longer than any he's seen.

But for all he knew, she could be pulling off a Hannah Montana on him. Wig, dye, stuff like that.

She was painfully reserved as well. He tried everything he could to be close to her. Bumping to her, sitting close during lunch hours. But nothing seemed to appeal to her.

He finally had enough.

He beat her at her studies.

And boy, did it turn out to be good.

Too good.

Because now, he had her under him, squirming.

* * *

><p>TBC.<p>

* * *

><p>I received this review, about this story being irrelevant, because Mikan is just whoring, and the reviewer said, I quote, "... don't like this at all... Hate it." unquote. And for Pete's sake, Mikan <em>is<em> a whore. And her job is? _Whoring_. So yeah. :))

Review me, guys. Tell me how whorish Mikan is. And I'll talk to you dirty. BAM! :))

PS. Is there a boy reading my story? Just curious. :)) If you are a boy, PM me. I seriously want to get to know you. :)

_**PPS. You guise, I know a lot of you **favorite, alert, and shit**, but really? No review? C'mon! **_**Be a man!** REVIEW!_** :))**_


	5. Dirty Sexy Blackmail

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>Lolita <strong>**(,lo'li:tə) **

**_n._** a sexually precocious young girl

* * *

><p><strong>Dirty Sexy Blackmail<strong>

_... welcome to the life of the fabulous Mikan Sakura!_

* * *

><p>In which, our Hero and Heroine, are talking about different things, and different secrets. Without them knowing of course.<p>

Our Hero, being the smart man that he is, decidedly thinks our Heroine is the answer to all his problems.

And our Heroin, in return, only thinks of sex. Sex with our Hero's brother. Sex with said Hero. And well, just plainly sex.

Too bad said Hero thinks she has more substance to her than just sex. Oh well.

.

She needed to get away? _Needed_ to get away? The woman was in the limelight! Her life was bloody well perfect! And what? She _neede_d to be_ imperfect,_ was that it? Well, she wasn't doing a bloody well good job of it!

_Top of her class, Student President Council, Miss Goody-Goody-Two Shoes... Ha!_

The chit was probably lying to him!

'... It was _so_ hard.' The woman under him murmured. He looked down.

She was trying very hard not to appear crying, apparently.

She wasn't doing a very good job.

'Hey, don't cry...' he said softly. His sister always cried when she was drilled into being perfect Hyuuga, perfect Aoi... he always knew what to do. 'Shh,' he wiped her tears away from her cheeks.

'Plea... Please don't tell anyone... Please...' she begged in between sobs. 'I...' her eyes glittered. 'I'll be ruined.'

It was a funny thing, that. Telling the school was the last thing on his mind.

But her lips... when they moved, he was entranced. He didn't expect it. Not when she was crying. But when they pouted out to say the word 'please', all he could do was stare.

It fascinated him, how it moved. As if they were simply _begging_ to be kissed.

And so he kissed her.

* * *

><p>It was magical.<p>

Mikan always knew kisses ought to be that way, but Shiro... well, he was all pleasure. Her customers as well. But with Natsume... It was _desire_.

_Pure, unadulterated desire._

She didn't know it was going to happen, oh no. She was merely trying to play 'the pitiful one' on him, hoping it might work. Because damn, she didn't know what else to do! The man knew she was sleeping with his brother for crying out loud!

She forced to do what women did best when the situation calls for it.

_Cry._

And it bloody well worked, thank you very much!

Well, almost.

He kissed her, and dammit, it feels absolutely wonderful!

She could feel his arousal through her abdomen already. It wasn't helping that she was practically responding to him with much fervor than she would like but hey! It's a free world, baby!

And... she could feel that he was _much, much larger_ than his bigger brother had ever been.

Indeed.

Her arms went around his neck, her legs around his hips. Her tongue battled with him, every ounce of passion and emotion, she's given into the kiss. And then he moved. To hear neck, her cheeks, _everywhere. _And it was bliss. It was driving her crazy.

She proceeded to remove his clothes... she needed his skin against her.

She needed him. She needed him inside her._ 'Ahh... Natsume!'_

She bloody well needed to have his... Holy _christ_. He was bared in front of her. In all his glory.

And man, was he _big_.

He was practically maybe... gads, _eleven_?

Was that even possible? Would it even _fit_?

His mouth found her breast. She bucked.

She barely even noticed that her clothes were removed.

He darted out his tongue, played with her bud, her nipple, the skin around her breast. He bit, he teased. He sucked ever so sweetly and his hand was doing the exact same wicked thing on her other breast.

It was becoming apparent to Mikan Sakura, that Natsume Hyuuga, was far more skilled in the sex department than his brother. And much bigger in the privates department too.

'Are you ready for me, Mikan?' he growled. She shuddered. She didn't know a man could do that to her. Make her shiver, just with his voice and... and... she was losing all coherent thought.

His finger slid inside her.

'So wet...' he murmured. Voice thick with desire. He continued to go though circular motions around her, teasing and torturing.

He slid another finger.

Her breath caught.

She moaned.

'You're almost ready for me, my sweet.'

And then it was replaced by something much fuller.

Ohmygod.

Desire. Bliss. All rolled into one thrust.

And another!

'Nat... Natsume! Faster! Please!' And he did. 'There! Ahh! God! Natsume! Fuck me! Harder!'

'Mikan,' he growled. He thrust in. Out. In. He moved inside her.

'Harder, Natsume! Faster! Please!'

And then, she screamed.

It was the best orgasm in the world.

* * *

><p>Natsume didn't know that a kiss would eventually lead to... well. To <em>that<em>.

But Mikan _did_ know that it would lead into that. Why, she anticipated it. Her panty was _soaking_ even before it happened. Of course it had to happen!

It was a basic human right. It _had_ to happen.

And indeed, it happened.

* * *

><p>'Mikan,' Natsume growled. He was still inside her, of course. He didn't want to get out. He wanted to bury himself in her forever. It just felt so... so <em>right<em>. 'You will come to me every night I want you to.' He laced his voice with authority, as he would if talking to a servant girl. 'You will make love to me every time I want you to.' Clipped. Authoritative. It was a wonder he was not yet president of the free world. 'Be it in school, in here, or in your house.' His voice was even and low. 'Your secret is safe, as long as you are mine.'

He hadn't meant to say it. But the moment was too glorious for him not to say it.

_Mine._

It tasted so fine in his tongue. As fine as her juice when she orgasmed.

Mikan seemed to dazed to answer his question, her eyes were still clouded. He smirked. He bet he was the first to give her _that_ kind of pleasure.

'Yes, Natsume...' she said tiredly. 'Whatever you say.' And then her eyes drifted shut.

Natsume got out of her. He caressed her face, and dropped down beside her. He faced her body towards him, and held her close.

_Yes, she was going to make a fine bride, indeed._

* * *

><p><em>To be continued.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Hi guys. I'm so sorry I updated late. But here's a treat for y'all! A lemon! I know you dirty little readers of mine are dying for one! ;)<em>

_**Review me, babies.** Don't be shy. I don't mind a word or two. Or a paragraph!_

_Gretchen loves you._

_PS. Any suggestions as to how to make the story hotter and sexier? Please do tell me. I'm running out of wicked ideas. :))_

_PPS. Oh! And I do am in desperate need of a beta reader. Anyone interested?_


End file.
